Downtime
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The Institute takes a trip to the beach, with Molly and Remy ending up in an underground civilization. Story 11 in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: For many of the stories now on it will be from Remy's point of view since he has developed feelings for Molly. For this story I introduce some "throw-away characters" inspired by the civilization in Robin Cooks' book, 'Abduction'. (I even use one of the names in that book, Sart.) The idea to have giant amazon women is inspired by other stuff. I figure if the original comics had aliens and stuff, my series could have this as kind of a homage. Fits right in! The backstory is that they are the descendents of two mutants from ancient times...or something like that. The whole thing is just another story to draw Molly and Remy closer, but I really enjoyed writing it. It's one of my favorite stories and I hope you all like it as much as I do. Enjoy!

**************

"Hey Petite, wait up!" Remy ran up to Molly as she walked down the hallway. It was a few days after his rescue, but he was in high spirits. He'd fallen hard for Molly and wanted to be with her every chance he got. It may not have been love but having a new crush was just as fun for Remy. "You shouldn't be running like that. Take it easy or you'll break something,"  
Molly reprimanded him. "What are you, my nurse?" Remy grinned at the thought to himself for a moment, "Anyway I feel fine. Thought maybe we could do something this afternoon if you're up for it."

Just because he _said_ they would be friends didn't mean they couldn't do things together after all. "I don't know. Mr. Mcoy said you shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous," Molly said, raising an eyebrow.

"What strenuous? We could hang out and play video games, I don't care. I just want to do something," He smiled.  
'With you,' He added silently. Molly smiled. "I think you're getting a little stir-crazy. You sound pretty desperate."  
"Oh, I am," Remy leaned down to be closer to her as his right hand went against the wall, "You, me and a picnic basket.  
Magic time, Cherie."

Molly giggled, rolling her eyes. "Okay, we'll get out for awhile. What do you want to do?"

Remy thought about it for a moment. He snapped his fingers, "We could go to the beach. Have a picnic there. It's perfect."  
Perfect for flirting and a little showing off. "Okay. I guess," Molly said slowly.

"Great. Remember to wear your prettiest bathing suit," He smiled, walking-almost running-back to his room.

Molly shook her head, "Jeez he's acting weird. Must be post traumatic stress or something."

*****************

Remy jumped excitedly hitting his doorframe. He was all energy and nothing could bring him down. He had an almost-date with Molly.  
Sure, she didn't know it was a date to him, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He threw on a white t-shirt, some swimming trunks and sandals, got a couple towels and rushed out the door.  
In no time he was at Molly's door. He knocked. "It's open," Molly called out. To his chagrin, Remy saw Kurt, Kitty,  
Jean, Scott, Pierre and Rahne all standing in Molly's room and all in their beach gear. "What's all this?" Remy asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to go to the beach and I thought everyone else might want to come along. They deserve it to after all we've been through," Molly smiled. "Everyone?" Remy said in disbelief. "Yeah everyone. Ororo and Mr. Mcoy are getting the other kids ready now," Molly smiled.

Remys heart had palpitations in his chest. She was just so thoughtful. _Too_ thoughtful. What had been a date was now turning into an excursion not meant for two but for the entire school! "Great," He gritted his teeth. "Yeah great idea, Remy. Thanks," Kitty smiled happily as everyone piled out of the room.

It took Scott's car and three X-vans, but eventually the entire student body of the Xavier institute arrived at the beach.  
It was the part of the beach on Xavier's property, so it was private. Not a mutant hater in sight.  
Nonetheless Pierre, Kurt and Megan had either worn image inducers or covered up discreetly. "Yeah-ha! Time to party!" Kurt grabbed a boogie board and headed to the surf. As everyone piled out Remy sat in the car looking very glum as his hand was holding up his head. He looked like a little boy not getting his way.  
Molly went around the car and looked at him. "What's the matter? Do you want to come and play on the beach or don't you?"

Remy looked up. The sun was hitting the back of her head so that she was enveloped in light. She looked angelic.  
"Oh, uh, sure. I guess I just thought, you know, it would be just us together. Didn't think the whole school would come along."

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want it to be just us? We see each other everyday, isn't that enough?"

"Well, we're friends. Friends do stuff together," Remy said getting out of the car, hoping she wouldn't figure it out. "Alright. I'll spend the day with you then," She gave him a quick half hug now that he was standing, "You probably need it after all you've been through. Poor thing."

Remy smiled. He loved the sympathy angle.

They walked to where everyone else was enjoying themselves. The sun was shining, the waves were crashing and the sky was cloudless.

Molly quickly took off the long shirt she wore over her bathing suit. It was a red bikini. Nothing special, except the owner of the bikini had gone from shy wall-flower to sexy beach bunny in no time flat. Every guy ninteen and under was staring at her. (Though Logan and the professor were also staring, but more in surprise.) "Huma..." Remy heard Scott mutter from farther away.

Remy grinned to himself. Molly had actually one-upped Jean of all people.

"AHH!" Scott cried out as jean telekineticly sent a powerful blast to his skull. "Remember me? Your girlfriend?"  
She said. "S-Sorry, Jean. Sorry," Scott apologized. The rest of the boys ignored the lovers quarrel and continued drooling.

"...What? What's everyone staring at?" Molly blushed.

"Um, Cherie? How do I put this delicately. You've just become the hottest girl at the institute."

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"Like I told you, you've got a nice figure. Apparently even better looking then Jeans. And you're in a red bikini.  
Probably fulfilling half the boys fantasies with that Carmen Elektra-meets-Pam Anderson thing you've got going on. You've even got Jamie staring," Remy pointed to little Jamie, who was grinning like an idiot and blushing.

Molly looked embarrassed and a little proud all at once. "Oh, uh, maybe I should put the shirt back on," She said,  
scooping up the shirt.

"NOOOOOO!" Bobby screamed bloody murder, "Quick! Destroy it before she can put it back on, Remy!"  
Jubilee smacked Bobby on the back of his head.

The group had come to a complete stand-still all because Molly had taken off her shirt to reveal her bathing suit. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Molly, just do whatever you feel comfortable with. Ignore the morons," Kitty said.

Molly shrugged. "It's too hot to wear some t-shirt. You guys oggle me all you want, I don't care. I just want everyone to enjoy themselves on thier day off. Come on Remy, let's go swimming," Molly took Remy's hand, dropping the t-shirt on the ground.

Molly got into the water. Before taking off his shirt and going into the water, Remy gave all the other guys a look of "Ha-ha! She wants to spend time with me and not you!" as they looked on at him with envy.

Remy then threw off his shirt and stepped into the cold tide as it went in and came out. Molly was shivering and her teeth were chattering as she stood knee deep in the ocean. "M-m-maybe th-this wasn't s-s-such a g-good idea-a-a."

"I got it. Don't you worry, Petite," He knelt down, placing his hand in the water.  
He charged it up just a little bit. Not enough to hurt anything or upset the natural balance, but enough to make it more comfortable. "Ah, thanks." Molly sighed, getting in a bit deeper. Remy stepped in further, eventually swimming up next to her.

"Hmm," Remy looked sneaky, "Now I might just have to throw you in."

Molly giggled, "You're forgetting that we're in the ocean."

"So?" Remy said looking blank.

"So I've been practicing ocean animal morphs," She smiled as her grin seemed to be getting bigger and her face grew out slowly. Her skin started to turn greyish-silver color. She sucked in a breath and dove under the water, swimming around Remy. The next thing he knew a bottle nosed dolphin was jumping up into the air in front of him. Molly landed with a big splash. Remy laughed. Molly came back and made dolphin noises. "Nya-ah-ah-ah-ahhhh!" She squeaked in a sort of dolphin laugh. She suddenly swam away, looking back, trying to get Remy to catch her.

"Clever little minx. Uh, dolphin," Remy said to himself. He started swimming. There was, of course, no way he could keep up with her as a dolphin, even with natural agility. That didn't mean he couldn't try, of course.

Molly realized Remy didn't need exacerbation, so after a couple minutes she slowed down. Suddenly Remy grabbed onto her dorsal fin, pointing. He wanted her to pull him. She did, and to her surprise found he was pretty light thanks to dolphin strength.

After a few minutes they came up to the surface and Molly changed back. All the kids crowded up to them wanting a dolphin ride too.

"Let me rest for a while then we'll see. That was really tiring," Molly said, walking out of the ocean and laying on a beach towel. Remy sat down next to her. "Sorry if I wore you out."

"Oh, no, it's not your fault. When I turn into big animals I get tired easily now for some reason. It didn't always happen before, but I think my power just has it's limits. I must have to use more energy and concentration as I get better with using my ability," Molly was breathing hard as she spoke.

"Try and relax then. Don't worry about the kids, they're already spoiled enough as it is. They don't need dolphin rides,"  
Remy said. "If they're spoiled, then that means we're spoiled too," Molly answered. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, in any case, they don't need to make you push the envelope. You just take it easy," Remy said, genuinely concerned for his friend, "You want a soda or something? Are you hungry at all?"

"Oh, no I'm fine. It's funny. I thought I'd be taking care of you, but it looks like you're taking care of me," She said as she sat up and wrapped a towel around herself.

"You can take care of me if you like," He laid down on his own towel, smiling, "Oh, I think I'm still feeling a little sore and tired."

Molly rolled her eyes. "You don't have to keep up an act around me. How's your eye?"

Remy touched his black eye that he'd gotten trying to fight Sinister's minions. "Not too bad, but it's still a little sensitive."

"Hmmm," Molly said, staring at his bare chest. He knew that even with bruises he still looked amazing.

"You're drooling," Remy smiled.

"Very funny. Sheesh, how can one guy be so muscular? Your arms are huge," She poked his bicep, then putting her hand on it.

Molly was touching Remy for a change and he liked it. She had a soft, gentle touch.  
Her hand went over his bicep, down the back of his forearm and ended at his open palm.  
Remy stared at their hands touching, fascinated. Molly's hands were about six inches long, so it looked tiny in his own hand. He just wanted to hold her hand. Wanted to hold her. Tell her everything. "Molly I, um..." He started to say.

"Lunch is ready!" Jean called out.

"I think I just got hungry. Uh, What were you saying?" Molly said, standing up.  
"Nothing. It's not important," He said.

After lunch the kids went off to explore the beach.

Remy and Molly walked around own their own. Now that they were alone with no pesky kids, Remy could flirt to his hearts content.  
"Hey look! There's a cave!" Molly pointed, running over to it like she'd found a puppy. Remy strolled over.

"So what? You've seen one cave you've seen them all," Remy said in an uncaring fashion. "You're not curious about what's inside?  
There might be buried treasure in there. Or maybe just some cool stalactites. Hey, maybe there's bats!" Molly walked inside looking excited. "Be careful!" Remy shouted. He groaned to himself. It was a cave with a small opening, so Molly could easily fit. Remy had to duck just to get in, and he still had to keep ducking once he was inside. He saw Molly just a few feet ahead. "Petite, this is NOT a good idea. Come on out and we'll go do something else. Play Frisbee or something."

Molly turned around and upon seeing Remy hunched over started giggling nearly uncontrollably. "Glad to see you're getting your ha-ha's at my expense," He said. "Sorry, sorry! I think the ceiling gets higher the further we go. I mean, we might as well keep exploring since we're already in here. Just hang tight for a while, okay...heheh...jolly green giant."

Remy looked annoyed, "Not funny."

"It is to me," Molly smiled.

They kept walking and just as Molly said the cave ceiling got higher the further they walked. Remy was standing up straight in about ten minutes. "Wow! It's beautiful," Molly looked around. Remy looked up from staring at Mollys butt. The cave walls and ceiling glittered like diamonds. They were actually seeing solidified calcium and fools gold, but it was very pretty.

"Great, you've seen it, now let's get out of here." Remy said. "You can go, but I'm staying," She said, continuing to walk.  
"What is _with_ you today? Usually you're the last person to be so curious," Remy replied. Molly shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe being an X-Man has helped me be more curious. And, um, well, being around you. You're always adventurous. I wish I could be more like you. You're not cautious at all."

Remy smiled to himself. If she only knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

They kept walking. "I think this end is getting smaller," Molly said, looking up. The cave ceiling was getting low enough ahead of her that she could reach out and touch it if she stood on her toes. "You think?-OW!" Remy said, suddenly walking into a rock that jetted out. He stumbled back to the cave wall. "Are you alright? Let me see," Molly ran over to him.  
"It's nothing, just a little scratch," He backed up into the wall even further. "Just let me see," Molly reached up to brush the hair from his face. Remy resisted. He didn't want to be fussed over. Molly persisted, "I just want to see!"

"No!"

"Remy!"

Remy groaned, "Fine, I give up," He brushed the hair out of his face, holding it up and leaning down so Molly could get a good look at his injured forehead.

"It looks pretty bad. Not bleeding, but you did lose some skin there," She said.  
Remy stayed in a leaning position.

"Great. I told you we shouldn't have come in here,"

"You didn't have to follow me you know,"

"You needed protection,"

"I can protect myself,"

"It's not safe to go somewhere alone,"

"Says you,"

"You're a girl, it's different,"

"It is not!"

Remy just stared at her. He could kiss her if he wanted to. Kiss her while she was mad and really surprise her.

He was considering it when he felt the ground suddenly moving out from under him.  
"What the-? MOVE!"

"What?" Molly looked alarmed. "I said-AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he felt himself falling. Unfortunately Molly was falling with him.

WHUMPH! They landed on a slick surface, then they found themselves sliding straight down.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They couldn't stop screaming. Worse still, it was pitch black and they had no idea where they were headed. After a couple minutes-which felt more like a couple hours after the ride they'd had-they fell onto solid ground.

"R-Remy, are you okay?" Molly asked as they stood up.  
"I'm fine. You alright?" He replied.

"Uh-huh, I'm okay. I'm sorry I got us into this mess," She said.

They were standing in darkness. Remy reached out and put an arm around Mollys shoulders, holding her close.

"It's okay. We'll find away out. Just hang on, I'm going to try to get something to charge so we can have some light,"  
He bent down, feeling around for a rock or some other object. After a couple moments he found a stone about the size of his palm. He picked it up and charged it. The stone glowed and they had a little bit of light again.

Remy took Molly's hand, "Come on."

They started walking. After about 15 minutes they saw light up ahead. "There's sunlight! Come on!" Molly ran towards it.

Remy chased after her through the tunnel. "Girl, you are nothing but trouble. I should just..." He trailed off because Molly had stopped and was just looking up. Remy looked up.

They were surrounded. They were surrounded by gigantic and very beautiful women in skimpy clothing, but the women we're holding weapons. Bows and arrows, daggers, swords. All those kinds of things.

A redheaded woman wearing a golden crown and a flowing white dress stepped forward. She had a belt with a sword on it.  
"Outsiders, what are your intentions here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

"We're not here to start any trouble, _Mademoiselle_. We just-" Remy said as he held up his hands.

"Silence, male," The woman took out her sword and held it up. As if it wasn't enough that she had a sword,  
the woman dwarfed Remy by at least two feet. These were not ladies he wanted to trifle with.

"Listen, we just want to get out of here. That's all. We're sorry if we trespassed or whatever," Molly said.

The redhead smirked at Molly. "Hmm. You are female, correct?"

"Yes," Molly said.

"Then you are welcomed as a guest. Your male-"

"My friend," Molly dared to correct the amazon.

"Your _pet_, as it seems, may stay under the condition that he cause no trouble and you keep an eye on him."

"Pet? I'm Your _pet_?" Remy said.

"Alright, but can you get us back to our home? We're from, uh, the surface," Molly said, pointing upwards.

"We can, but you should come with us for now. You look like you need to be refreshed, dear one," The woman brushed some hair out of Molly's face.

The other woman stood at attention as the redhead led the way and the two of them followed. Remy and Molly stared at the women in awe as they walked passed. They all looked like models given miracle-gro.

They walked through giant sized doors and into something out of a fantasy. White pillars everywhere. Green grass under their feet. A large indoor pond with a miniature waterfall to their right with lillypads in it. Further away they could see dwellings that were made of what looked like marble slabs. Trees here and there along with bushes and some topiaries. And there were women everywhere. Talking, running, playing, sparring, laughing and dancing. Some were even swimming in the many rectangular pools that dotted the grounds. Each one seemed more beautiful then the next, but they all seemed to mirror the same physical traits; enormously tall with slim bodies and very long legs. The smallest of them was probably seven feet tall, and the biggest was about ten feet tall. Their clothes resembled Grecian dress or they wore lion cloths and tops.

Molly slowed down and slid up next to Remy. "You'd better be on your best behavior or I'll kill you," She said through gritted teeth. Remy smiled. "Cherie, I wouldn't think of doing otherwise. Besides, I flirt with these femmes and I'm liable to get stepped on," He looked up to see that the women we're now watching the two of them with interest.

The woman-they assumed the amazon queen-led them to a large room that was filled with its own looking glass pool,  
an oversized fainting chair, pillows and cushions everywhere, and a very big and comfy looking bed.

The queen stood in front of them. "My name is Titania. Welcome to my kingdom. You may rest here until we find a way to send you back to the surface. Pull the rope if you require anything and the help will attend to you. Now, how may we address you?"

"My name is Molly. My, uh, pet is named Remy," Molly said.

"Very well, Molly. A seamstress will be along in a moment to fashion you some proper clothing. I will check in on you later.  
Good evening," Titania left the room.

"Give me some dignity cherie, please," Remy said to Molly, he then layed on a very large pillow. "Sorry. I think its just best to follow their rules while we're here," Molly looked around, "Jeez, everything's huge. Its like Jack and the Beanstalk or something."

"Well, yeah. I wonder how they got so big any way...and who they are. You're shivering, you alright?" Remy asked.

"J-just a little cold. That slope going d-down was k-kind of wet. Plus I'm i-in my b-bathing suit," Molly said, her teeth chattering.

Remy looked around for a blanket. He ran over to the bed and, with all his strength, pulled the huge comforter off.  
He tried dragging it, but it was just too big and heavy. "I think you're going to have to come over here if you want to take the chill off," He said.

Molly rushed over, burying herself in the blanket. "Warm. Finally warm," She sighed. Remy smiled, then he realized that he felt a bit cold himself. "Scoot over," He grabbed some of the blanket and sat next to her. "Hey!" She smiled playfully as she gave him a gentle shove. "Hay is for horses, petite," Remy grinned. Molly scooted closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. He was surprised by the action. "I'm really glad you're here, Remy. I won't have to go through this alone. We have each other," Molly smiled.

Now he had his chance. "Molly, there's something I gotta-"

Suddenly the doors burst open and a very excited looking seven foot tall blonde woman with blue eyes walked in carrying a pin cushion and material.  
"Hello there! I'm Marina! It's so nice to meet you, new guest!" Marina said with a big smile.

Marina looked down and seemed surprised, "Oh. I was expecting someone normal sized."  
Molly growled.

"Uh, I think she means normal sized for their world, cherie," Remy said in soft voice.

"Ah, and this must your pet the queen told me about," Marina reached out and gave Remy a pat on the head. "Actually,  
He's my friend, and his name is Remy," Molly corrected.

"Friend. Right. We had better get started. Stand up so I can measure you," Marina said.

Molly gave Remy a look that said 'get out'.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," He went to stand outside. About ten minutes later Molly said he could come back in.

Marina left to sew Molly something else to wear.

"Thanks for waiting," Molly said.

"Sure. Though I wouldn't have been staring if you had let me stay. Or tell anyone your measurements if thats what you were worried about," Remy replied.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I know I look really overweight, but I just wouldn't want everyone making fun of me for it.  
I'm sorry I got touchy. I'm just really tired," She walked over and after a little effort, climbed into the huge bed.

Remy stared at her. Overweight? Sure, she wasn't stick thin, but he didn't see her as overweight.  
"Molly, you don't look that way to me. I think you look really, uh, beautiful," He stumbled over his words.

Molly yawned, "Thanks Remy. That's nice of you to say. I'm gonna rest here for a minute and catch my breath.  
You were right. It's been a long day."

Remy lay back on his pillow and sighed quietly. He thought she would get the hint if he went around calling her beautiful,  
but apparently not. Now he had the perfect opportunity to tell her how much he liked her, but suddenly it didn't feel right.  
They had both been through enough, and if he said it now it would be just awkward. 'Now that we've been captured by amazons and are just wearing our bathing suits, I wanted to let you know I have this big crush on you and that I've been staring at you all day in that red bikini.'

That would go over real well.

Remy sat up and looked at her. She seemed to be nodding off fast.

He decided sleep wasn't such a bad idea. Stretching and yawning he grabbed a big pillow and pulled it over himself for a make-shift blanket. In no time he was sleeping dreamlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Remy woke up and he found Molly standing near him wide awake, just staring at the ceiling. "Morning. At least, I think it's morning," He yawned, stretching. He then got a good look at Molly and his mouth fell open. "Cherie...um...You...cherie...Molly..." Remy sputtered having nearly lost the power of speech.

Molly's dress had arrived. It was a short white toga-like sort of dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a little slit on the right side. It only had one strap, also on the right side. A gold colored cord was wrapped around Molly's waist like a belt.

"If I look that awful you can just say so," Molly crossed her arms, frowning.  
Remy raised his eyebrows. Awful? If this was awful, someone show him fantastic quick!

"Awful? Are you crazy? You look amazing! Beautiful! Not awful."

Molly looked shy. "Oh. Well I just thought I kind of did. It shows off my hips and my chunky arms and stuff.  
And it's really short and doesn't have any sleeves. I almost like the bathing suit better. I managed to get a shower this morning. Maybe you should get one. I mean, if you feel like a shower," She said.

Remy thought about making a joke about needing a cold shower, but decided against it.  
"Yeah, a shower sounds good."

Remy got a shower. When he got out he found some new clothes waiting for him. A white silky looking sleeveless top with long white pants. He got dressed and went out to see Molly laying back looking bored. "Oh, good, you're out. Are you hungry? I'm really hungry. Oh, they must've left you some clothes during the night. They look nice," She said.

Remy nodded, "Thanks. Yeah. We didn't even have dinner last night. Guess we were just too tired."

"Yeah and you know me, I love food," Molly smiled jokingly as she stood up and looked at her wide hips and the rest of her well-rounded figure.

Remy smiled. He ran over and grabbed her by the waist, tickling her tummy, "You are impossible! I'm going to tickle you until you stop putting yourself down like that." She laughed, "Remy! Stop! Stop! Ahahaha! I'm ticklish!"

After a moment he stopped. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. They realized this and stared at each other.  
"Oh...um..." Molly said quietly. She put her hands on his and his heart sped up. "You can let me go now," She whispered.

He slowly let her out of the embrace. He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. Forget it. Let's get something to eat," Molly said. Remy just nodded. He decided to let it go for now. They walked over to the rope to call the help. It was very long, going all the way to the floor. It was also very big.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to pull that. I'd better just leave it up to you," Molly said.

Remy flexed his muscles as he smiled, "Fair enough." He pulled the rope as hard as he could. Suddenly a very large bell was ringing.

DINNNNG-DOOOOOOONG!

DINNNNG-DOOOOOOONG!

It sounded like thunder! The couple dropped to their knees covering their ears.  
"AHHH! THEY COULD'VE WARNED US!" Molly yelled over the noise. The bell ran a couple times more then stopped.

"I don't think we'll be doing that again," Remy said as he scratched his left ear with a pinky finger.  
"...I think that made me go a little deaf-um, just kidding. I think," Molly said.

Suddenly two very tall and handsome men appeared. One was blonde and the other had black hair. They we're over six feet tall, but smaller then any amazon Remy or Molly had seen so far. They were very muscular wearing pants similar to Remy's but styled shorter. They didn't wear shirts.

"They're...they're _men_," Remy pointed out.

Molly gulped, blushing, "Uh-huh."  
She was staring at them while looking a bit star-struck.

Remy felt a twinge of jealousy.

The men bowed. "I am Lan and this is Sart How may we be of service? We can do anything that you require," The blonde said.

Molly giggled. "Oh my gosh. This is awesome!"

"No it's not. I think they're a little more then servants Molly," Remy said.

"What? You think they're slaves? Remy, look at them! They're not malnourished and they look _very_ healthy. They're probably more like butlers or something, right?" Molly asked the black haired man.

"We are the lesser gender, yes, but we do whatever is required of us. The women treat us well. We help bear their children, raise them, and do whatever our mistresses ask us to do," Sart spoke up.

"See? It's not right," Remy said.

"Listen it's really not our place to judge how a society treats their men. Can we talk about this later, Remy? I'm really hungry. And I'm still tired. Think the blonde could give me a foot rub?" Molly said in a whiny voice.

"Molly!" Remy snapped.

"Okay, okay. No foot rub, but maybe they could get us something to eat. We need some fruit and vegetables and meat.  
Oh, and some bread. And some water or something. Thanks."

"As you wish," The two men left.

Molly had a dreamy look on her face. Remy felt like hitting something.  
He decided to hit one of the oversized pillows. "What are you getting all Googly eyed for? They're probably jerks anyway.  
I bet they don't even have good personalities," Remy huffed looking annoyed.

"Oh, come on. Like you weren't drooling when we walked in this place. All these women are probably just your type. All legs and look like models."

Remy wanted to say something like 'No. _you're_ my type', but he was too upset. How could she make that assumption about him?

He snorted, "You think I'm that shallow?"

"I don't know. When we go out it seems like all the girls are staring at you and when you flirt you pick girls like that to flirt with. So I just thought maybe that was the kind of girl you like," Molly said.

"Well, I don't. I mean, not all the time. I like smart girls who are nice and interesting. It's not always about outer beauty. I just flirt because it's fun and they're pretty. Same reason you couldn't take your eyes of those guys. They were fun to talk to and you thought they were good looking," Remy explained.

"Okay. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just get cranky when I don't eat," Molly laid down curling up into a ball. Remy went and sat beside her, boldly running his fingers through her hair in a gesture of comfort,  
"You're probably scared too. I know you don't like being far from home."

"How did you know about that?" Molly looked surprised.

"Read it in your profile back at the school," Remy smiled.

"Oh," Molly said simply.

The two men suddenly came back carrying one oversized tray of food. "We had to make certain adjustments to accommodate you. If this is not to your satisfaction we can bring you something else," Sart said to Molly as he lifted the tray.

The silver tray was about five feet around and food was piled on. A feast by the two mutants standards,  
but it was probably just a snack for the amazon residents.

"No, this is fine," Molly said.

"So we were wondering if you could tell us about this place. Where exactly are we?" Remy said, gesturing the two men to sit down.  
They took seats on the floor.

"Our city is known as Quinterra. Our ancestors moved down here from the surface world many years ago because they were shunned for being abnormal. We continue to exist through farming and using natural resources. We get grass and plants to grow through a light emitting crystal."

Molly was stuffing food in her mouth as fast as possible. She swallowed. "So you've got a nice place here, but doesn't it get boring living underground?"

"We're happy and prosperous. We don't get bored easily," Lan answered.

"Maybe later you could show us around," Remy suggested.

"If you wish," Sart said.

They made arrangements for the men to come back in an hour since neither Remy or Molly planned on ringing the giant bell again.

Soon enough both had their fill of food. There was plenty left over however.  
"Cherie You've got some on your face," Remy pointed out. Molly wiped her mouth off.

"No it's right here." Remy reached out and smeared some cream filling on her nose. He felt like being playful.  
"Real mature Remy," Molly wiped her nose off. In turn she flicked a piece of apple at him.

"Food fight?" Remy grinned.  
"Don't even..." Molly warned. The next thing she knew her face was covered in cream filling.

"You're too serious sometimes. Lighten up a little," Remy backed away. Molly chucked some spinach at him. It landed on his chest.

They continued throwing food at each other , laughing and running for quite some time. Then Remy didn't see where he was going and tripped, falling flat on his back. "AHHH!-OW!!"  
Molly slipped and fell right on top of him.  
"AHHH! UMPH!"

Molly's head landed over Remy's shoulder. She lifted her head up and had a close up view of his face.  
"Uh, hi," She blushed as she smiled.

"Hi," Remy was also smiling.

The just stared at each other, grinning like idiots. Remy felt sparks of chemistry between them.

She looked good. She looked _so_ good. Beautiful eyes, beautiful body and nice hair.

All of a sudden the door opened. Two female guards clad in armor stepped inside. "The queen wishes to speak with you," One said.

Molly scrambled off of Remy looking deeply embarrassed, "Uh, sure. Come on Remy."

Remy got up off the floor silently cursing the guards timing and himself. He should've done something, but he didn't.  
Was he scared?

Scared of what? There wasn't very much that he was scared of.

The unknown, he realized. It was always about the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

They walked to the queen's throne room. Remy zoned out as she talked about how they had not found a way back to the surface yet but they were working on it, and not to do anything that may get them in trouble. Later they arrived back in their quarters, waiting for Lan and Sart to come back.  
They'd gotten a clean change of clothes and were no longer covered in food. In addition, the room had been taken care of while they were away and looked spotless.

"You look distracted. You okay?" Molly asked.

Remy laughed boisterously, "Distracted? Me? Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

He was distracted. He was tired. He was restless. They were trapped underground, probably so far that Cerebro couldn't detect them. Forget worrying about being stuck with her. They might be stuck down here forever for all they knew.

No matter what he wasn't going to let anything happen to Molly.

"Maybe we should start making plans to get out of here ourselves," Molly said, pulling Remy out of his thoughts.

"That might be a good idea. I mean, it's nice here, but I'm sure everyone's worried about us by now after being gone for a whole day," Remy said.

"So, tonight we'll start planning? I want to check this place out before we leave. These people might be a threat to the outside world if they ever got out. I mean, jeez, could you imagine the destruction they could accomplish?" Molly looked worried.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. They seem like they want to just keep to themselves," Remy said.

"I hope you're right," Molly sighed.

****************

A short time later Lan and Sart came back to take them on the tour.

They walked through beautiful gardens, a huge library, a small area for animals and plants, and a park filled with trees. Everything felt serene and harmless. The group soon came to a large pillar in what was apparently the center of the utopia. On top of the pillar was a large white crystal that glowed brightly. Not bright enough to be blinding, but bright enough to make it seem like the sun was shining down on them. "This is our light source," Lan said, gesturing to it.  
"Interesting," Molly yawned, subtly winking at Remy. "If that's the end of the tour, I'm ready to get some sleep."  
Sart and Lan nodded. The three of them walked back as Remy stood there staring at the large crystal.

Remy hadn't stolen anything since coming to Xaviers school. He just hadn't felt the need to. Now there was a giant crystal right in front of him with no lasers, no alarms and no real security. Sure, there were guards around, but they protected the kingdom and its queen.  
It was less of a challenge then he was used to, but there was still the challenge of not getting caught.

"Remy? You coming?" Molly said, stopping and looking back at him. "Uh, yeah," He smiled, catching up.

They arrived back at their quarters. Sart and Lan left them without being asked. "So, got any ideas for getting out of here?" Molly asked.

Remy looked contemplative, "We could try going back the way we came. I know it's a long climb, but maybe you could turn into a bird and fly up that slide we went down to check things out."

"I know how to turn into a sparrow, but that's all. I'm afraid of heights."

"At least it can fly. We'll leave in an hour. There's something I need to go do."

Molly ran over to stand in front of him, "An hour?! Remy, we don't need a whole hour. I'm tired of this place and I wanna go home now."

"Okay, give me a half hour and then we can go," Remy said.

"Ugh! Fine! Go stare at the pretty amazon girls and flirt. Just hurry up," Molly gave him an annoyed look.

Remy smiled, running out. If she thought that's what he was going to go do, let her think that. She was even cuter when she was jealous.

Running back to the crystal took a considerable amount of time, but not too long. With his bare hands, Remy climbed up the pillar.  
The crystal was sitting gently inside a carved out indent on top of the pillar and the jem was only four feet high. Bigger then a regular sized crystal, but not too big to pick up and carry. Remy got it under his arm and climbed back down. This was too easy.

He walked back to Molly feeling confident and had a spring in his step. Being good was fun, but he'd missed being the villain just a little bit. It was glaringly obvious he couldn't just sneak it past Molly, but maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Holy crap! Is that the crystal?!" Molly shrieked, poking her head out of their room. Remy jumped a mile. "Keep your voice down! Someone'll hear you!" Remy whispered loudly.

"Keep MY voice down?!" Molly whispered back, marching up to him, "I'm not the one going around stealing things. What the heck is wrong with you, stealing their light source?! Have you lost your mind?!"

It suddenly hit Remy that Molly didn't know he used to be a thief. Of course she was upset since she didn't know this sort of thing came naturally to him. He was just about to explain when a loud voice interrupted them, "Outsiders! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"  
They looked over to see two of the guards running towards them. One blared a loud horn.

"Time to go!" Remy grabbed Molly's hand and ran, the crystal still under his arm.

"Ahh! Remy, let me go! Just drop the stupid crystal and we can go back and explain," Molly protested as she was dragged along.

"Do they look like they'd listen to an explanation?" Remy nodded back to a mob that had suddenly formed behind them. Guards, civilians and lots of amazon people were running after them to get the crystal back.

"Um, my mistake. Just keep running-and thanks for getting us into this mess you big jerk!"

"Me?! You're the reason we're down here!"

"Well you shouldn't let me go into strange caves!"

"Cherie, we'll argue later. Right now its a life or death situation," Remy said.  
They ran through the entrance into the city, only to run right into Kurt and Kitty.

"Oh my gosh! You guys found us!" Molly hugged Kurt tight.

"Reunion can happen later. We have to leave now," Remy said as he dropped the crystal onto the ground.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

The mob came bursting through the door.

"That's why!" Remy and Molly said in unison.

Kurt teleported the four of them back to the surface.

The amazons saw that the crystal had been left behind. They took it, going back to their daily lives.

***********

"...And that's where we've been," Remy finished their story to the professor.

"It's really my fault. If you want to punish me for it, I understand," Molly said.

"You did nothing wrong, Molly. It was an accident. We're only glad the two of you got home safe. Though stealing a crystal from an ancient civilization wasn't the smartest thing to do. I trust that it won't happen again Remy?" Xavier said, looking at Remy.

"Oh, no. Of course not, Professor," Remy spoke in a voice that was a bit too innocent.

"Remy..." Xavier said.

"Fine. I won't do that again," Remy huffed, then smiling to himself as the Professor said nothing of not stealing _other_ things.

Molly looked irritated at Remy.  
"You better not do anything like that again or I'll..." She drifted off, staring and blushing as she realized that she didn't look at all threatening since he towered over her by a whole foot.  
"You'll what? Hmmm Cherie?" He said, looking down upon her. Staring at the top of her head.  
Probably not the best idea to mock a girl who could turn into a tiger, no matter how short she was, but he liked seeing her get annoyed.

"Ugh! Never mind! I'm going to bed. _Goodnight!_" Molly angrily slammed the door behind her.

*************


End file.
